Recuerda
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Sabía que nunca recordaría a sus padres, a su familia. Sabía que jamás volvería a ver a Pipo en esta vida. Sabía que, muy dentro de su corazón, odiaba a este maldito planeta. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto: "Un día de verano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".]


**Disclaimer** — Kagerou Project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

 **Música del capítulo** — Shounen Brave por Jin y Mighty Long Fall de ONE OK ROCK.

 **Nota** — Esta es la primera vez que participo de un reto, así que estoy muy emocionada www. Hacía mucho que no escribía de Kagerou y extrañaba al fandom que me vio nacer(?). Well, espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

.

.

.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto: "Un día de verano" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

* * *

 **Recuerda**

Runo Cartwright

* * *

Hasta el día de hoy, seguía sin recordar quién era su madre. O si alguna vez en su vida tuvo un padre. Si se habían separado o aún seguían juntos. Si tenía hermanos, hermanas o un hámster. Si alguna vez colgaron un dibujo suyo en la nevera o si le habían comprado un helado por sacarse un diez en un examen. Si vivió en una casa grande, mediana o pequeña. Si su mamá peleaba con papá por dejar la tapa del baño arriba o si sus hermanos le tenían celos por ser el más pequeño. Si alguna vez lo llevaron a un parque de diversiones o le compraron tanta porquería que vomitó una noche entera.

Si lo amaban mucho, poquito o nada. Si se había perdido en un supermercado y nunca lo encontraron, o lo abandonaron como cachorro en carretera. Si le dieron un beso de buenas noches o le dijeron un último "te quiero" antes de irse.

Un niño tan pequeño como él, jamás debería cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas. Él creía que todos merecían un amor. Lamentable era que, su deseo más grande era que sus padres fueran su primer amor. Soñaba todos los días, escondido en callejones o avenidas solitarias, con el olor del café de su padre y las tortitas de su madre. No sabía si se las inventó para poseer sólo un mísero recuerdo, o fue real. Quería que lo fuera, con todo su ser. Pero él nunca probó el sabor de un platillo recién preparado, ni la calidez en el corazón del amor de cualquier persona.

Ni siquiera se amaba a sí mismo. Si sus padres no lo amaron a él, es porque fue un mal hijo. Si se encontraba en esa situación, era porque se lo había buscado.

No tuvieron la amabilidad de abandonarlo con una cobija. Sólo con la ropa que traía puesta, la cual ya comenzaba a desmoronarse. No estaba creciendo, ni engordando. Cada día su cara inocente y angelical se demacraba por el día a día, por la falta de agua y comida, por la falta de una caricia sincera en su mejilla. De vez en cuando, la gente lo miraba. Otras, le daban un pedazo de pan. Sólo una vez le desearon suerte.

Y Seto Kousuke no podía dejar de pensar que el mundo era cruel. Que no valía la pena continuar; que las burlas y las risitas cínicas a metros de él no podían hacerlo más fuerte.

Tenía razón.

Después de seis meses de aquél día, en que dos personas sin rostro lo abandonaron cerca de un río, él, aún solitario, decidió que ya no tenía otra opción.

¿Qué sabía un pequeño acerca del suicidio? ¿acaso ellos también saben lo que _morir_ significa? No quería volver. La Tierra era su peor infierno. Cansado del egoísmo, del remordimiento y la desesperación, Kousuke sólo se convencía a sí mismo que este era el mejor plan de acción.

Seis años. Seis años tenía el infante que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Y _entonces lo vio_.

Mojado por la lluvia del invierno, igual que él, se encontraba un pequeño cachorro. Niños de su edad, pero infinitamente más altos, lo apedreaban. El animal sollozaba. Tenía miedo. ¿Su madre también lo habría abandonado? ¿acaso un cachorro sabrá lo que morir significa? Era su alma gemela. Veían, olían, sentían lo mismo: desesperación, temor, sed, hambre.

—¡Déjenlo en paz!

Aquellos chicos, sin rostro igual que sus padres, voltearon a verlo. Era patético, nada podría hacer contra ellos.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer, huérfano? —risas, monocromas como el cielo retumbaron en sus oídos; lo hicieron temblar—, ni siquiera debería dársete ese honor. Tus padres no te querían, ¿ahora salvarás a esta escoria, igual que tú?

—Salta del puente, huérfano. Te prometo que me encargaré de que tu tumba diga "pobre bastardo".

—Míralo, Seto. Tiene las patas rotas y le falta un ojo. Es tan feo como tú, ¿por eso lo quieres?

El más grande y robusto, el que no era nada parecido a un niño, le sonrió. Una sonrisa ladina, sarcástica y cruel. Digna de un humano sin rostro.

Le arrojó la última piedra al perrito, destrozándole el único ojo bueno que le quedaba.

Y la bomba que Seto Kousuke fue durante todos estos meses, terminó por detonar.

—¡Maldito! —chilló, llorando. Se abalanzó sobre el atacante y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, quebrándole un diente. Y siguió. Y siguió. Su euforia, su rabia, su pena se hicieron uno, y no dejó de golpearlo hasta que toda la acera quedó cubierta por la sangre.

La pandilla del chico huyó. Pero adultos se reunieron alrededor. Una mujer, gritando tan fuerte que sus tímpanos dolían, hizo que soltara a su agresor quitándolo del pelo fuera de él.

—¡Este niño es un monstruo! ¡mi pobre hijo! ¿por qué le hiciste esto? —su mirada acusadora, los adultos haciendo comentarios sobre él, el llanto del perrito, la sangre de sus nudillos, el nudo en su garganta. Era el escenario perfecto para la tragedia, en ese día de lluvia.

—A mí me dijeron que su madre estaba loca y casi lo mata, quizás se lo contagió.

—Cómo crees, a mí me dijeron que su padre era un alcohólico y que lo golpeaba todos los días.

—Estoy completamente segura de que vivía con su hermano drogadicto y lo vendió en el mercado negro para comprar cocaína.

—¿Cuánto le habrán dado? Su vida no debe valer nada.

No lo aguantaba más. Su familia no era así. Él no era así. Su padre preparaba el mejor café del mundo y su madre cocinaba como una diosa. Sus hermanos le ayudaban a hacer sus tareas y jugaban videojuegos con él. Incluso su abuela le cambiaba los pañales y le hacía galletas de miel.

Estaba seguro.

Ellos eran unos mentirosos.

¿Cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

Tomó al perro en sus brazos y huyó.

—¡Que alguien traiga a esa bestia!

Pero nadie lo atraparía. Ahora sólo eran él y su can. Serían amigos por siempre. Compartirían la mitad de pan que encontraba a diario. Le enseñaría a ser una buena persona, un buen perro. Vivirían aventuras inigualables, serían piratas o exploradores. Buscarían un tesoro y descubrirían América.

Serían el primer amor del otro.

Sí, exactamente.

 **OoO**

— _Pipo_ , ¡ven! La señora _Kino_ me dio esta manzana.

Su perro ya no era pequeño, pero él no había crecido nada.

Un año desde entonces.

Su cabello negro y sucio le llegaba a los hombros, y se lo cubría con el gorro de la capucha blanca que le habían dado en una iglesia. Sus piernas, delgadas y torcidas, sostenían a su cuerpo igual de desnutrido. Pero feliz.

Sentía la calidez que contaban las leyendas. Su corazón ahora no sólo bombeaba sangre, sino también amor.

Oh, cómo deseaba poder saber si su fiel amigo lo amaba también...

 _Siete años y medio, catorce de agosto._

La lluvia calurosa del verano volvía a empaparlos, como tantas veces en el pasado, como la primera vez. Su hogar, que había evolucionado de la calle a una caja, estaba protegida por latas y una que otra tela. En el interior había una almohada y cobijas de invierno. Era su propia mansión. Habían ido a buscar comida, y estaban a tan solo pasos de cubrirse de aquél escenario tan desagradable.

 _Pero de pronto…_

La casita de cartón se derrumbó, las risas invadieron el ambiente.

Podía reconocerlas perfectamente.

—¿Dónde estará ese malnacido? —y esa voz. Ese tono cantarín de insultar. Él también estaba con ellos.

Miró a su amigo, ambos estaban a metros de ellos.

—Mantén silencio, construiremos otra, ¿de acuerdo? —sólo quería calmarlo para que no ladrara. No soportaría que volvieran a hacerle daño. Pero veía como el animal, sin poder verlos, mas escuchándolos y oliéndolos, mostraba los dientes y soltaba un gruñido casi imperceptible. Seto sabía que se convertiría en un alarido que los delataría.

—Pipo, no lo hagas…

Pero lo hizo.

El perro corrió hacia quienes se encontraban allí y su hocico apuntaba a la yugular de ese maldito que lo dejó ciego tiempo atrás.

Y él, ágil y veloz, lo agarró por el cuello. Ahorcándolo. Mostrándoselo a Seto como si de un trofeo se tratase. En ese instante, él pudo ver el rostro del chiquillo; cicatrices en los pómulos y labios, un piercing en la ceja. _Un ojo de vidrio_.

—¡Ven a buscarlo, huérfano! ¿o quieres que tu pobre animalito se muera así, nada más? —se carcajeó—, míralo. Dispuesto a atacarme en vano para protegerte. ¿Podríamos decir que es más débil que tú, no? Por lo menos tu sí me diste "mi merecido".

Era un monólogo abrumador. Al igual que el calor y la lluvia, que lo enfermaban. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo más sin aire para Pipo. Y no podía permitir que muriera, era lo único que tenía. Su corazón se partió en dos en cuanto el animal sollozaba y abría el hocico, intentando atrapar el aire entre sus dientes.

—¡Suéltalo, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! —creía que sonaba firme, pero no. Estaba llorando. Los mocos le salían por la nariz, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Tú me quitaste algo muy importante —apuntó a su ojo izquierdo—, te devolveré el favor, huerfanito.

Ahogó un grito en cuanto ese hijo de puta arrojó a su único amigo al río.

Y corrió. Corrió hasta llegar al puente. Vio como, desesperado, su perro intentaba flotar, sin conseguirlo. No había tiempo que perder. Podía salvarlo, estaba seguro. Subió al barandal del puente y, sin mirar a la pandilla, atónita, se lanzó al agua, hundiéndose.

Después de aquello, todo en su cabeza de volvía negro. Recordaba un segundo en cuanto Pipo estuvo en sus brazos. Cuando se había rendido. Ambos. Abrazados, uno con el otro, pasaron los últimos instantes de su existencia. Seto repetía una y otra vez que se encontraría en la siguiente vida, y, antes de que algo los separara para la eternidad, juraba que había escuchado que él le decía lo mismo.

Lo que era negro, de pronto se volvió rojo.

Estaba encerrado en un tipo de habitación. No había nadie, ni nada. No estaban sus padres meciéndolo, diciéndole que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. No estaba Pipo lamiéndole la cara con alegría.

Sólo estaba él. Desnudo y blanco. Y miró su pecho, donde podía ver sus pulmones azules de tanta agua que poseían. Entonces supo que había muerto. Cerró los ojos. Lloró. No quería que todo terminara así. Quería a su perrito a su lado meneando la cola, jugando con él, durmiendo a su lado. Esto no era justo. Para nada justo.

Sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente, tenía sueño. Sintió sus saladas lágrimas llegar hasta su boca y su lengua.

Se resignó. Cerró sus ojos.

 _Para siempre._

.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como caía hacia la realidad.

—Te quiero...

 **OoO**

—Kousuke…Kousuke, despierta…—escuchaba una voz en la lejanía. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la incómoda luz del sol veraniego. Miró hacia arriba, al techo, y hacia el lado, hacia la figura parada frente a él.

Delicada, pequeña y esbelta. Con un cabello tan raro y hermoso que lo deslumbraba. Mirándolo con esos ojos, parecidos a los suyos. Su corazón se llenó de calidez.

—Buenos días, Mary.

—Qué bueno que despertaste, preparé café y tortitas. Tus favoritas.

Le sonrió y asintió. La chica repitió el gesto y, antes de salir de su habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Seto Kousuke, atontado, vio alejándose a su segundo gran amor. La misma que lo volvió a rescatar del miedo, la desesperación y la tristeza. Su mejor amiga, su esposa.

Suspiró, levantándose y dándole un beso al pequeño marco que tenía en su mesita de noche. Era el dibujo de un cachorro, muy pero muy familiar. Se dio la vuelta y, con la sonrisa más grande que se le permitía, siguió los pasos de su amada.

Sabía que nunca recordaría a sus padres, a su familia. Sabía que jamás volvería a ver a Pipo en esta vida. Sabía que, muy dentro de su corazón, odiaba a este maldito planeta. Pero también sabía que tenía a personas que lo amaban, que todos los días lo sacaban de ese agujero negro llamado existir.

Y supo que era infinitamente feliz, otra vez.

* * *

.

 **Aquí vienen un par de aclaraciones.**

 _Pipo:_ Este es el nombre de mi gatito, así que por eso llamé al perrito de Seto así. No, no tiene sentido.

 _Kino:_ Hace referencia al personaje **Aki Kino** del anime, manga y videojuego: Inazuma Eleven.

—R.


End file.
